


Doing Just Fine

by masterlynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is just watching Sam and Cas have sex, M/M, Multi, idk it's a threesome but not really?, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: Dean wakes up in a room with a naked Sam spread out on the bed.





	

The first thing Dean acknowledged was his little brother on the master bed. His body spread and completely naked. From where Dean was seated, at the foot of the bed, he could see the obscene stretch of Sam’s asshole around a blue vibrator, as well as the droplets of precum rolling down his dick.

  
Dean flinched away in shock, but Sam was not noticing him, but instead continued humming as if this was his Heaven.  
The second thing was that his arms were bound back to a wooden chair, so he wouldn't be able to escape if he wanted to.

  
But why would he? He had all his dreams sprawled out right in front of him.

  
Too late, he realized that Sam wasn't sprawled out for him.

  
A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing nothing but loose jeans and a white t-shirt.

  
At the sound of the foot steps towards the bed, Sam's head rose up.

  
“Hey, babe”, Castiel murmured as he leaned over the bed, causing it to dip. Sam replied with a kiss.

  
“Erm…” Dean started, wanting to excuse himself and get the fuck out, but Cas raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Dean tried making himself heard again, but it didn't work.

  
Sam finally took his eyes off Cas and noticed his older brother. His face was unfazed but Dean swore he'd seen a glimpse of surprise in his eyes.

  
“I see you brought an audience”, Sam says, smirking. Cas nods and kisses Sam again before rising up from the bed.

  
He slowly makes his way to Dean, smiling coyly. “You love having audience, don't you Sammy?”

  
Dean flinches at the use of the nickname – his nickname –, hoping Sam will say something about only Dean getting to call him that. He doesn’t.

  
“Sure do.” Sam's eyes doesn't leave Dean's for a second, making the trouble in Dean's pants a real problem.

  
“Especially if it's someone special to you”, Cas continues. “I can also tell Dean is enjoying this.”

  
Without a warning, Cas pulls down Dean's zipper and takes out his cock. He leans in to whisper into the elder Winchesters’ ear.

  
“You’re already so hard”, he mumbles. “Just from seeing your little brother naked. Imagine how hard you'll be when you get to see him get fucked.”

  
Dean wanted to say something, to call his friend out on how disgusting and wrong that is, but even if he could speak he'd be lying. He’d try to redeem himself from the horrible accusations that were true, try to fend for his honour and dignity. He would falsely beg to not do this to Sam.

  
But all the evidence against those lies existed and saying against Cas would be as if he went to court with the murder weapon. The awaiting doom was happening in both cases.

  
“So how do we want to do it?” Cas asks Sam, his hands slowly trailing the insides of the younger Winchester's thighs. Dean feels a sting of jealousy in his stomach.  
“Hmm”, Sam says, his eyes never leaving Dean. “I don’t know…” Even though he sounds pretty damn sure of what he wants.

  
Cas leans in to whisper something into Sam’s ear. The reaction he gets from Dean’s little brother —flushed cheeks, hands swatting Cas away, biting lips— is more than a confrimation for Cas, whom quickly works off his own pants.

  
“Why don’t cha put your pretty mouth on him then?” Cas prompts, nodding his head towards Dean.

  
Sam smirks and leans forward, and Dean has time to pray to some higher force above to stop him before Sam’s lips are mouthing up Dean’s shaft. A snap of fingers and Dean can suddenly hear himself again.

  
What he’s saying is not words, just a never ending mantra of Sammy leaving his mouth. When Sam finally wraps his lips around the head, Dean let’s out a soft moan.  
Sammy is clearly a pro, his tongue working the slit gently before he takes more into his mouth.

  
With Sam’s mouth working on Dean’s dick, the latter had almost forgotten about Cas until he heard the loud, squelching noise of Cas entering Sam’s ass.  
Sam’s moan vibrated up Dean’s spine, making him feel it in all the right places.

  
He feels his dick hitting the back of Sam’s throat and let’s out just another moan.

  
“Just like that, Sammy”, Cas praises and Dean can only imagine how Sam must feel inside. And just like that, with just a single thought about the hot, wet, tight insides of his little brother; Dean is sent over the edge.

  
He doesn’t warm Sam, but his brother doesn’t mind. Instead, he thankfully swallows down every last piece of come that Dean has to offer; not letting a single drop go to waste.

  
Cas, meanwhile, has been still, but as soon as Sam pulls his mouth off Dean, Cas starts thrusting.

  
Dean is coming off his orgasm haze but doesn’t really come back to life until he hears Sam moan loudly —probably because Cas hit his prostate.  
“Holy shit”, Dean mumbles as his dick starts awakening slowly.

  
Dean opens his eyes fully and sees the whole picture. Sam with his hands behind his back, held there by Cas’ strong hold, his back arched as Cas pulls his hair with his other hand and fucks him fiercely.

  
“Such a good little boy for me”, he hears Cas growl into his little brother's ear. “A little whore, Sammy.”

  
“Cas… Oh fuck…” Sam moans as he comes, thick lines of semen spilling out of his dick.

  
“That’s my boy”, Cas whispers in a husky voice before coming too. The sight is so shocking and hot and so incredibly wrong that Dean could almost come —again— from just the sight of that.

  
“You wanna?” Cas asks, presenting Sam’s red and puffy ass for the elder brother. Before Dean can answer, Cas snaps his fingers again and the ties around Dean’s body disappear.

  
Quickly, Dean scrambles onto the bed and on top of his dazy little brother. He takes his cock in his hand and starts pumping it slowly, right over the flower-like bud of Sam’s asshole. He barely registers Cas’ hand rubbing between his cheeks, but it certainly gets him there.

  
With a loud moan filling the room, he spills his load over Sam’s ass, white come painting it nicely.

  
“Yeah”, Cas acknowledges. “You’ll do just fine with us.”


End file.
